


Swallow

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Cum Swallowing, D/s, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ring gag, Rough throat fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk puts Lotor’s mouth to work





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my otps as some of you may very well know. I love it very much and tend to write a lot of it on my tumblr sinfultrails and hopefully you guys will too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Throk hummed softly as he sat on the edge of his bed, naked for anyone who decided to walk in to see. A pensive look was on his face as he looked down at the man knelt before him, so intricately bound up around his chest.

He watched how the black rope dug into the other’s lavender skin when he shifted a bit in place. Seeing the beginnings of rope burn when the ropes shifted with each small movement as the pretty prince looks at him.

He reached up and played with a lock of hair, watching drool dribbling out from the ring gag holding the prince’s pretty mouth open.

Lotor grunted as he’s tugged forwards slowly by his hair, knees scraping against the floor.

“Would you like something?”

Lotor grunted slightly, eyes narrowed slightly in warning. Just because he came to the commander, looking for some form of relief doesn’t mean he’s still not the prince of the empire.

Throk chuckled, before his smirk dropped and he pulled Lotor’s head down over to his aching cock. It stood tall and proud, waiting for a pretty hole or perhaps a mouth to close around it…

He lightly pressed the tip through the gag slowly, feeling the soft, dark red tongue, wet and soft stroke over it lightly. He purred deeply and slowly pushed into the other’s mouth, feeling the coolness of the ring gag over the flushed warm skin of his phallus.

“That’s it prince….”

“Mmmmmmgh….!” Lotor tried to move his head a bit but a harsh tug on his hair dissuaded him.

“Don’t move,” Throk hissed warning, eyes narrowed down at him as he slowly starts to pull out slowly until just the tip remained “Mmmmm…quiznak….”

The prince jumped when he suddenly thrust back into his mouth, the tip brushing slightly over the edge of his throat. He gagged slightly and took a sharp breath in through his nose.  
P

“You act like you’ve never done this before, Prince,” He taunted as he continues at a slow, almost easing pace. He laughed at the indignant look he received before he started to thrust a little faster.

Lotor took in a sharp breath and choked slightly when the tip of the commander’s cock against the back of his throat, “Mlk! Ulk! Glk….!”

“What a wonderful mouth you have…I wonder if it’s as good as the other fuck hole?” He hissed when he felt teeth lightly scrape over his length. Dug his claws slightly into his scalp in warning, “No. Teeth.”

He looked smug a moment, before the cock hits the back of his throat and almost pushes down.

He choked, his gag reflex making it tightened around it. Throk moaned as he placed both hands on his plaything’s head to hold him in place as he stays in place.

Lotor whimpered, his eyes widening slightly as the commander stayed in place. He made a strained choking softly, starting to squirm lightly….!

He gasped when the cock pulls out, spit and precum dribbling from the tip. Lotor choked and gasped as he looked up with glistening eyes before his head is pushed back down to take the shaft.

He barely had time to catch his breath before Throk began throating hard into his mouth. He had stood up and pulled his head back, so he was thrusting down into that pretty, warm mouth and down his throat.

Lotor blushed hard, a blush forming at his face as he lets out soft whimpers around the shaft.

Hot tears run down the prince’s cheeks as he struggles to breathe through his nose and eyes becoming a bit puffy.

“Just a little more…little more and then I’ll play with you, oh yes…” he growled as he looked down, licking his lips “Stars you are just gorgeous like this,” his thrusts became faster as he grew closer, “On your knees, and taking cock so well…~”

A shudder ran through Lotor as heat pools between his thighs at Throk’s words. His visions started to blur a little as the lack of more oxygen began to take a toll….

Lotor gave a loud grunt as Throk suddenly stilled in his mouth and warmth pooled over his tongue and don his throat.

“That’s it…..swallow it down now……”

He tried. He tried to swallow as much as he could even as he started to get lightheaded….! An ugly choking sound escapes him as Throk slowly slipped from his mouth.

Cum dribbled out the gag, a small string still connecting the tip to it.

The Prince gasped for air, breathing in gulps through the gag before Throk reached up and slowly removed it. Lotor panted softly hair messed up and eyes blood shot as hands hold his face.

“Hmmm….good boy……” Throk kisses him harshly, deeply before nipping on the tender bottom lip.

“You swallowed every last drop.”


End file.
